undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Flowey
"¿Quieres un poco de 'LOVE', no? No te preocupes, yo compartiré algo contigo." Flowey es el primer personaje que el jugador se encuentra en Undertale. Provee las bases de la jugabilidad de los combates (mediante engaños en los que incitará a chocar con sus semillas) intentando incrementar el LV (o LOVE) usando sus "Semillitas de Amistad". Apariencia Flowey aparece como una gran flor con seis pétalos amarillos alrededor de su cabeza y con un tallo color verde. Su rostro cambia drásticamente dependiendo de las emociones que presente. Personalidad Flowey tiene una expresión alegre, pero puede alterarla rápidamente dependiendo de sus "emociones". Al principio, se presenta como alguien amable y simpático. Tiene la costumbre de llamarse "tu mejor amigo" y, como su padre, utiliza palabras educadas como "caramba" al final de sus oraciones. Pero conforme avanza la escena, se va volviendo más y más malvado, revelando su verdadera naturaleza e intentando acabar con el protagonista. Tiende a llamar a todo el mundo "idiota". Es espantado por Toriel, aunque reaparece al final de Las Ruinas, comentando las acciones del personaje hasta ese momento. "En este mundo, es matar o morir." Como se muestra a lo largo del juego, Flowey posee un carácter malévolo y cruel, reprendiendo constantemente al protagonista por ignorar su consejo de "matar o morir" (filosofía que comparte con Chara), y expresando con frecuencia su deseo de destruir el mundo. Es muy calculador y sutil si las circunstancias lo requieren, llegando a manipular al protagonista en el final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdarera para que le traiga tantas almas de monstruos como pueda encontrar, y siendo capaz de mantener sus recuerdos entre "SAVE's" (ya que él tuvo la habilidad de "guardar" por sí mismo). También tiene un maléfico sentido del humor, como se ve en su batalla final, en la que se transforma en algo conocido como "Photoshop Flowey/Omega Flowey". A pesar de toda su crueldad y, por lo general, acciones malvadas, se insinúa que Flowey ve al protagonista casi como un amigo. Como se revela en la Ruta Pacifista y en la Ruta Genocida, él carece de alma y, por lo tanto, de la capacidad de sentir amor o cualquier otra emoción. Su maldad podría ser un mero intento suyo por sentir algo, aunque sea odio hacia él mismo. Es incierto si se puede considerar a Flowey como "monstruo", ya que es capaz de absorber almas humanas y de monstruos, mientras que en la entrada 7 del Verdadero Laboratorio se explica que los monstruos no pueden absorber las almas de sus semejantes. Además, el experimento de Alphys que lo creó tenía como objetivo ver que pasaba cuando se inyectaba Determinación a algo que "no era humano ni monstruo". Historia Ver aquí En Batalla Ataques Los dos ataques que usa Flowey son 5 semillas que se dirigen ligeramente hacia el jugador, y un gran círculo de semillas que rodean al mismo. Es capaz de aumentar la velocidad de las mismas, aunque los límites de sus ataques y la velocidad de los mismos son desconocidos. Jefe Si durante el combate contra Asgore en la Ruta Neutral se le perdona, Flowey aparecerá y lo matará, absorbiendo las almas de los 6 humanos y aumentando drásticamente su poder como consecuencia. Por otro lado, Flowey robará las almas de los humanos si el jugador elige matar a Asgore. Entonces, el juego se cerrará automáticamente y, al abrirlo de nuevo, el archivo de guardado habrá sido reemplazado por el de Flowey, que presenta un LV de 9999, y en lugar del título del juego se leerá FloweyTale. La Determinación de Flowey ahora supera la del jugador, lo que le permite manipular el juego, sus datos y sus líneas temporales. Tras reabrir el juego, empezará la batalla de Jefe contra Flowey, que habrá adoptado una apariencia espantosa. Esta batalla no está orientada hacia el género RPG como tal, sino que consiste íntegramente en esquivar los ataques de Flowey (Muy similares a los de juegos Danmaku). El jugador debe activar los botones de Actuar/Combatir que aparecerán aleatoriamente por la pantalla. Para disminuir la altísima defensa de Flowey, el jugador deberá pedir ayuda a cada una de las 6 almas humanas (el juego recuerda a que almas se les ha pedido ayuda entre las muertes que tengan lugar en esta batalla). Flowey "guarda" y "carga" durante la batalla con la intención de confundir al jugador. Si el personaje muere, Flowey aparecerá en la pantalla de Game Over para atormentar al jugador y acto seguido cerrará el juego. Además, llevará una cuenta del número de muertes.thumb|Flowey como "Photoshop Flowey" Cuando el HP de Flowey disminuya, habrá que decidir si matarlo o perdonarlo. Si se le perdona, Flowey no entiende por qué el jugador es tan bueno con él, y amenazará con matar a todos los seres queridos del jugador para que éste cambie de opinión. Sin embargo, si se le deja vivir, no afectará negativamente al final del juego. Flowey mencionará entonces que pudiste haber tenido una mejor amistad con Papyrus, Undyne o Alphys, dependiendo de cuánto hayas avanzado en sus historias. Esto te permite recuperar tu archivo de guardado previo a la batalla final y desbloquear la última misión tras la que se encuentra el Laboratorio Verdadero y el Final Pacifista. Si el jugador mata a Flowey, éste no reaparecerá en las secuencias iniciales si se empieza una partida nueva, pero si que lo hará al final de la misma y en fugaces ocasiones al borde de la pantalla. Si Flowey ya ha sido derrotado en la Ruta Neutral, no volverá a retar al jugador en ninguno de los finales neutrales. Relaciones Frisk Flowey intenta matar a Frisk al principio del juego mediante un engaño en el que adopta una actitud amistosa. Tras fracasar, le observará en secreto a lo largo del juego. Al final de las ruinas, Flowey habla con Frisk de nuevo, normalmente en un tono apático e indignado (a no ser que se siga la Ruta Genocida). Intenta convencerle de que siga su actitud de "asesinar o ser asesinado". En el final Neutral, Flowey se regocija robando la habilidad de "Guardar" a Frisk, y la usa para atraparle en un mundo donde pueda matarle una y otra vez. El Humano Caído/Chara Debido a sus recuerdos, Flowey considera al Humano Caído como su mejor amigo, pero no es un sentimiento mutuo. Flowey se da cuenta al final de la ruta Genocida y descubre que el Humano Caído lo mataría sin vacilar si se interpusiese en su camino, causándole un ataque de pánico que le hace rogar por misericordia. La muerte de Flowey en esta ruta es obligatoria, ya que no hay manera de perdonarle. Toriel Después de que Flowey huyera de Asgore, fue a las Ruinas en busca de Toriel, de la que esperaba que pudiera hacerle sentir algo de nuevo. Ella fracasó en este cometido, por lo que se desconoce si es consciente de que es la madre de Flowey. Flowey habla negativamente de Toriel, llamándola "vieja arpía" por intentar proteger al protagonista en una ruta donde éste probablemente le asesine. Asgore Cuando Asriel se despertó como Flowey, pidió ayuda y Asgore acudió a él y lo cuidó. Flowey se dio cuenta de que Asgore no era capaz de hacerle sentir nada, y huyó a las Ruinas con la esperanza de que su madre pudiera. Se desconoce si Asgore sabe que Flowey es su hijo, aunque un diálogo suyo en la Ruta Genocida indica que no lo sabe. Alphys Flowey es un experimento de Alphys. En el final verdadero, se insinúa que ella sabía que la "flor parlante" de la que hablaba Papyrus era en efecto su experimento, pero se desconoce si era consciente de su verdadera identidad. Curiosidades *Si esquivas los "bolines de amistad" en el principio del juego, Flowey dirá "Oye, amigo, no has pillado ninguna. Probemos otra vez, ¿vale?". Si sigues esquivándolos, dirá "¿Es una broma? ¿Eres tonto? ¡¡VE. HACIA. LAS. BALAS!!" y cambiará la palabra "BALAS" por "bolines de amistad". Si las esquivas por tercera vez, dirá "Sabes lo qué está pasando aquí, ¿no? Tú sólo quieres verme sufrir." Luego, te rodeará de balas y dirá "MUERE". Flowey te intentará matar y Toriel te salvará. *Si el jugador se "Rinde" en una Ruta Genocida tras agotar el Contador de muertes, es posible que al darle a "Reset" hará que Flowey se "enfade" con el jugador. *La risa de Flowey no es un recurso completamente nuevo, y puede ser reconocida en otros medios, como el título para la consola PlayStation Tomba/Tombi. También se escucha dos veces en cierta canción de 'Homestuck', The Lordling, también compuesta por Toby Fox. *Si matas monstruos pero perdonas a Toriel, Flowey llevará una lista de cada uno de los que has matado al llegar al final de las Ruinas. *Si matas a Toriel y cargas la partida anterior, Flowey te recordará que ya la habías matado anteriormente. *Si se hacen dos rutas neutrales seguidas (en la primera matando a Flowey), en la segunda, cuando Asgore se sacrifique, Flowey destruirá su alma y te dirá: "Hee hee hee. ¿EN SERIO pensaste que matarme marcaría una DIFERENCIA? No. Cada vez que cargues tu ARCHIVO, Yo volveré. Y cada vez que trates de conseguir un final feliz... ¡Estaré allí para destrozarlo! ¡¡¡Ja ja ja!!!" y continuará a cerrar tu juego como de costumbre. *Él es uno de los dos personajes del juego que tiene una voz "canónica" (el otro es Mettaton), ya que en la ruta genocida se le puede oír decir "Hmm... That's a wonderful idea!" "Hmm... ¡Esa es una maravillosa idea!", y su risa. *En algunas ocasiones, si se retrocede entre habitaciones, se puede ver a Flowey volviendo apresuradamente a la tierra, insinuando que está siguiendo y observando al jugador. (Un ejemplo es si después del "programa de cocina de Mettaton" se retrocede en dirección opuesta en el cuarto). *Originalmente, según un mensaje de Radiation en Starmen.net, Flowey iba a ser un personaje amigable en lugar de un enemigo. *Tras completar la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, y llegar a la pantalla de "The End", al salir del juego y volver a entrar aparecerá Flowey diciéndote que dejes a los protagonistas vivir sus vidas en la superficie, ya que si se reinicia la partida, le dirá al jugador que nadie recordará por lo que lucharon. Y él habla sobre ese "poder" de reiniciar, ya que el contó que sabía cómo se sentía eso. Por lo que demuestra que cambió. Cabe destacar, que al ver la pantalla de inicio, en vez de aparecer la opción de "Reset", aparecerá "True Reset". **El "True Reset" no solo permite al jugador reiniciar la partida, sino también cambiarle el nombre al personaje. *Si se escribe "Flowey" como nombre para el humano, aparecerá un texto diciendo "I already CHOSE that name." (Yo ya ELEGÍ ese nombre.) y evita que el nombre sea utilizado. Esto también da a entender que Flowey escogió su nombre en su forma de flor él mismo. *Flowey rompe la cuarta pared en una Ruta Genocida, diciendo "Those sickos that stand around WATCH it happen" ("esos psicópatas que están MIRANDO que ocurra"), con esto se refiere a que hay personas que miran vídeos de la Ruta Genocida por ser muy inocentes o débiles como para hacerla por su propia cuenta. *Después de que Flowey mata a Asgore y cierre el juego automáticamente, después de re-abrirlo, el titulo del juego "Undertale" cambia a jeroglíficos al azar para después llamarse "Floweytale" y la imagen de inicio de la historia es reemplazado el Dreemurr por un Loox. ** Algo curioso, es que el Loox aparecía en la versión Demo, pero por razones obvias, fue cambiado por un Dreemurr. *Si al realizar una Ruta Neutral perdonamos a Flowey y ponemos "Reset" en el menú, cuando lo conozcamos por primera vez, en vez de tratar de matarnos nos dirá que no matemos a nadie. *La forma de Flowey al final de la Ruta Neutral (Photoshop Flowey) tiene mucho parecido con Giygas, un personaje de la saga de videojuegos Mother o "EarthBound". **Ambos son abominaciones totales. **Ambos tienen expresiones terroríficas (aunque Flowey la cambia a menudo). **Ambos son "semi-dioses" en su batalla. **Recibes ayuda (o apoyo) de otros personajes. En Undertale, recibes ayuda de las almas de los seis humanos y en EarthBound recibes el apoyo de los familiares y/o amigos de los personajes jugables. **La Devil's Machine (Máquina del Diablo), donde Giygas está antes de su batalla, tiene parecido con el físico de Photoshop Flowey. **Ambos son jefes finales. *Cada vez que Flowey derrote al jugador, al reabrir el juego éste mostrará un mensaje antes de volver a su batalla: *# "Did you really think I was satisfased killing you ONE time?" ¿De verdad creíste que estaba satisfecho matándote UNA vez? *# "You think that you can ran away?" "¿Crees que puedes correr?" Ocurre al cerrar el juego. *# "REALLY you think that I was satisfased killing you only TWO times?!""REALMENTE creíste que estaba satisfecho matándote solo DOS veces?!" Similar al primero *# "You see what happs if I DEFEAT YOU?" "¿Haz visto qué pasa si te derroto?"Morir en un numero indeterminado de veces, ocurre solo si no se presenta el Game Over. *# "Pathetic. Now you REALLY gonna die!!" "Patetico. ¡¡Ahora SÍ que vas a morir!!" ocurre al morir de 3-5 veces, solo si se presentó el anterior. * Si se continúa fallando en su batalla, empezará a mostrar los siguientes mensajes: *# Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me. . .? ¿Has pensado en qué pasará si me derrotas? *# Don't you get it?, There's no such things as happy endings. This is all that's left. . .! ¿No lo entiendes?, No hay cosas tales como finales felices. Esto es todo lo que hay. . .! *# Are you REALLY that desperate. . .? ¿Estás REALMENTE tan desesperado. . .? *# Are you letting me kill you . . . on PURPOSE?, SICKO. . . ¿Estás dejándome matarte. . . a PROPÓSITO?, enfermo. . . *# Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun . . . So even if you ARE a sicko, I'll take it! Honestamente pelear contigo ES muy divertido. . . Incluso si tú ERES un enfermo, ¡lo tomaré! *# Maybe you're wondering if I even get tired of winning. . . Wanna see my answer? Tal vez estás imaginando si yo me cansaré de ganar. . . ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? *# Don't you have anything better to do? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Este diálogo también se puede ver si se obtiene el final neutral varias veces, y durante la Ruta Pacifista como Asriel, cuando se agotan sus comentarios en Las Ruinas. *Cuando se muere en la batalla contra Omega Flowey, en el Game Over, Asgore dice que "es solamente un mal sueño", y después Flowey dice "del cual jamás podrás despertar", para después ver como la pantalla es cubierta de la frase "AHAHAHAHA", esto recuerda al Game Over en la batalla contra el Dr. Andonuts en el Hack de Halloween (también hecho por Toby Fox), siendo el diálogo "Oh, Varik/*nombre del jugador principal*, this is just a bad dream. Just kidding. You're fucking dead forever.Oh, Varik/*nombre del jugador principal*, esto es sólo un mal sueño. Sólo bromeo. Estás jodidamente muerto, para siempre., siguiendo con una risa que continúa y jamás termina. *A pesar de no poseer alma y no poder sentir ningún tipo de emoción, en la Ruta Genocida, sus últimos diálogos antes de llegar al Último Corredor, empieza a temblar y a preguntarse "qué es esta sensación", y que "dejes de hacer esa cara terrorífica" (Claramente puede ser asociado con el Humano Caído). *Si después de haber hecho la Ruta Genocida y haber borrado el mundo vuelves a jugar la Ruta Neutral, tendrás que volver a pelear con Flowey nuevamente antes de poder continuar jugando. Referencias y Glosario cs:‎Flowey the Flower de:Flowey en:Flowey fi:Flowey the flower fr:‎Flowey it:Flowey ja:Flowey pl:Flowey pt-br:Flowey ru:Флауи tr:Flowey uk:Квітик zh:花花 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Familia Dreemurr Categoría:Creaciones de Alphys Categoría:Ruinas Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Finales Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Spoiler Categoría:Jefes Finales